Am I That Bad?
by MrsSiriusBlack1020
Summary: My rendition of the conversation between Molly Weasley and Nymphodora Tonks before Harry and Dumbledore interrupted them. HBP spoilers. updated 03/20/09 Baby on the way?
1. Kitchen Conversations

Am I Really That Bad?

Author's Note: This has Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince spoilers. Read at your own risk. Wasn't that book amazing? Took me less than a day and a half to read, it was the great! Well, please sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything!

"But I can't sleep, can't eat, and I just can't stop thinking about him, Molly," I said while resting my head on my arms. "I'm a hopeless case!" I sighed. I was miserable. My once vivid and vivacious bubblegum pink hair, gone, and was replaced by this mousy brown hair. Boring, plain, simple. Everything I have prided myself in not being. I even had trouble morphing. This wasn't good, and it was all because of him.

"Dear, don't beat yourself up over this. You'll see, things will turn out for the better," Molly said, trying to offer some helpful motherly advice. I just couldn't believe her. My conversation with him had always been the same:

_"I don't understand. Why not?" I would shout, after minutes of mindless bickering. _

_"My condition, Nymphodora, my condition! It just couldn't possibly work between us, and besides, I am too old for you," he tried to say gently, softly. It never came out that way. It was forceful and his words stung._

_"I don't care about your problem and age doesn't matter!" I would shoot back at him. He would simply give me a long and penetrating stare, shake his head and walk away._

"Molly, why doesn't he want to be with me? I just can't take this anymore. I can't take thinking about him, day after day, wondering if he is alright, wondering if there is any chance that he could be thinking about me."

"Things like this take time. Maybe he doesn't want to get involved because of what's going on in the wizarding world? Could it be that perhaps, if anything were to happen to him, he wouldn't want you to be in harms way? You have to think about and take into consideration what he is feeling. Above all else, he considers you a friend and would not want to see you get hurt." Molly said.

"It doesn't seem that way. He downright refuses to be with me. It is like he is repulsed by the very thought of holding my hand."

"I highly doubt that, sweetheart."

I sighed once more. I nestled my face in my arms a little better and let my tears run free. It had been like this for weeks; thinking of Remus and then working myself up so, that I would break down in angry tears.

"Nymphodora, dear, don't work yourself up. Oh dear, one moment," Molly said. She rushed to the fireplace and hid it from view. What could she be doing? Who was she concealing?

"Not now, another time maybe?" I heard Molly whisper. I had very keen ears.

"Why not Molly?" I knew that voice anywhere. It was Remus, and he was arguing with her.

"Now is not a good time Remus. I have company." Molly said quickly.

"But if it is someone from the Order, they could hear it too!" Remus said, getting quite agitated. He peered around Molly and his eyes widened at the sight of me; my eyes red and puffy. "Tonks?"

"Don't mind me," I said. "My, my, pet died," I added. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. He looked at me with a piercing glance and turned back to Molly.

"She doesn't have a pet," he whispered. "I'll go. Bye Molly, Tonks." He left the fire with as much haste as possible.

I bent down again and cried. Since when did I become so weak? Since when did simply hearing his mellow voice turn me to jello and send me in a rush of emotions.

Molly turned around sheepishly and gave me a sympathetic smile. "He treats me like I am a leper. Am I that bad?"

"Of course not. You are not bad at all. You are an intelligent and beautiful, young witch. Any man, wizard or not, would be lucky to have you," Molly said reassuringly.

I laughed bitterly. Yeah right. Who would want the, overly- friendly, clumsy me? Definitely not Remus!

"Do you want a spot of tea, darling? You must be drained," Molly offered. I was drained and quite tired.

"Thank- you Molly…" I said weakly. I shifted in my seat a bit. I had been sitting in the same position for over an hour already. "…for everything," I added. Molly smiled warmly at me and fixed me some tea. She handed it to me and I accepted it gratefully. I put the cool mug to my lips and drained some of the hot liquid from within. It warmed me to the bone and I felt a shiver run up my spine, despite it being summer.

"You need some rest," Molly said. I nodded in consent. The handle on the door started to jiggle and Molly put a hand to her heart. "Oh my, who could that be?" She walked to the door, opened it and there stood Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

"I'll just be going. Thank- you Molly."

"Anytime, dear, anytime."

Author's Note: Well folks, that was my rendition of the chat between Mrs. Weasley and Tonks before Dumbledore and Harry interrupted them. Hope you all liked it and please review.


	2. Quiet Confessions in the Hospital Wing

Am I Really That Bad?

Author's Note: This is my rendition of a scene between Remus and Tonks right after visiting Bill in the hospital wing. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and by the way, I'm thinking about starting a story that takes place throughout HBP. It will be in the same format as this, and it will compliment this story. Review me with your answers on whether or not I should do that. Please review!

- - - -

We walked down the corridor, away from the hospital wing. "Bill will be alright, right?" I asked, trying to make conversation. Bill Weasley was mauled by Fenrir Greyback, a notoriously known werewolf who was in the same league with Voldemort.

"I suppose he'll be alright. There is no knowing what will become of him afterwards. He'll more than likely have some werewolf qualities in him," he answered back quietly.

"I guess so. It's quite sweet how Fleur loves him anyway. It shows she isn't shallow. Werewolf bites or not, she'll take him for who he is. It takes a very strong girl to do that, don't you think?" I asked, with a bitter tone evident in my voice.

"Don't make this about you Nymphodora," Remus replied. He looked down at his shabby shoes and shook his head. "Why must you do this?"

"Do what exactly Remus?"

"You know what I'm talking about Tonks!" he said harshly. He hadn't used my surname in months. It stung. It angered me.

"Oh that's right. I shouldn't love you because it would be too much of an inconvenience…to you. I shouldn't love you because of the age gap between us. I shouldn't love you because of all of these crazy reasons you have made up in your head."

"I can't love you Nymph. Things would never work out between us. There is a tremendous age difference. I am a werewolf. Being a werewolf is a serious thing. It isn't something that can be taken lightly. I wouldn't be able to protect you from myself. I loose control and what if one day, I do something that I will regret. What if, one day, I loose control and I hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Remus said softly. He shook his head once more and walked over to the window. Peering out at the night sky, he began to speak again. "It's a shame that a man with such greatness, and power died tonight."

He completely changed the subject on me. "It is a shame. Dumbledore was a wonderful man who did so many great things for Hogwarts, for Harry, for the wizarding world. He was an inspiration to us all to be good. His persuading got me into the field I am in today. I can't say that I won't miss him."

"That is exactly my point Nymphodora. Now that Albus died, Harry will no longer have the guidance and wisdom to help steer him through the many obstacles that lay ahead of him. The wizarding world is in jeopardy. We can never make this work because of all that is at stake."

"I don't know what you mean Remus," I said. I felt myself frown, and I felt tears prickle the corners of my eye. I knew what he meant.

"What if Voldemort ever went after one of us. I would never be able to live with myself and neither would you. We are in a very tough position. We were hired, and in a way, volunteered to take on a job with such magnitude, and such dangers. At any moment, either one of us could die."

"You don't know that!" I exclaimed. I had finally lifted my head.

"And you don't know that any of this couldn't happen. I care about you and it would kill me if anything were to ever happen to you," he said. He looked at me and frowned. Very quietly to himself he said, "maybe a little too much."

It was quiet for a while. Each of us was left to think to ourselves. Being with Remus would make me the happiest witch ever. He is sweet, intelligent, talented, warm, kind, helpful, and he really sees the good in people. I don't want the rejection anymore. I have been rejected almost all of my life. First, from family, who I am forced to love and now I get it from someone that I elected to love. It's an odd thing, love. Love, well, what is love exactly? Is it tangible? Is it abstract? Love takes many different forms to many different people. It can morph into a best friend, into a confident, into a lover, and into an enemy. But how, may you ask, is that possible? Just think about it for a second. Love makes you feel wonderful. It's that out of the world, butterflies in the stomach, passionate rush most people **love** to feel. However, there are downsides of love. When one is in love, an unrequited love at that, it can twist and turn and pierce into your very heart, and that my friends, is the kind that I am experiencing.

"Nymph?" He broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked. He turned from the window and walked over to me. "What do you want from me?" he repeated.

"I want you to love me. I want you to love me the way I love you, unconditionally."

"I want to love you Nymph, but I just can't. There are too many hindrances in our way."

"I don't want to hear that you're too old, too mean, too angry, and I definitely don't want to hear about your condition."

"We have the war, Nymphodora. We have to face death, misery, fighting, and a new uprising. We need to conquer this first, before anything else."

"No. I am willing to work through this. I am willing to work through the war. To see your face each day when coming home will be enough for me to survive."

"Do you really want to come home everyday and see me? You'll have a lazy, old werewolf on your hands." Remus said softly.

"You aren't lazy, and you aren't old," I said. He let out a small chuckle. "And I could live with you being a werewolf. It makes you, you."

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you sure that you'll be happy with me?"

"More than ever," I said. I looked into his golden eyes and knew that these were the eyes that I was meant to look at for the rest of my life.

"I am going to ask one more time. Do you really want to grow old with someone as old as I am?" He grinned. That grin sent shudders down my spine.

"You're only 36 years old Remus," I replied dryly.

"You need to answer Nymph," he said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Of course." He bent down to capture my lips but I quickly turned my head. He let out a strangled sound.

"What was that for?" he inquired.

"You're too old for me," I replied cheekily. He laughed and went to try again. This time, I did not turn my head. I simply savoured the sensation of feeling his arms around me, holding me tightly, and of his delicate lips on mine. I was finally happy again. I finally had someone to fill that void, that hole that I had.

He let me go and looked at me. I smiled. He did too. We walked back down the hospital wing together again, this time, his hand wrapped around mine.

- - - -

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. I Now Pronounce You

Author's Note: I hope you guys like this; the latest installment! I randomly get bursts of inspiration and here is one of my bursts; so please sit back and enjoy and do not forget to review:

Disclaimer: By the way, I do not own any of the characters or locations and if you think I do, thank-you so very much!!

Enjoy!

I sat at the vanity in my room, looking at the objects on the table in front of me. I shivered. I had been waiting for this day for about a year already and it was here; finally here.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called. "Unless it is you Remus! If it is you, stay out!" I added as an after-thought. I heard a soft chuckle and knew it was Remus.

"Fine fine!" I heard him say through the door. "I just wanted to know how you were doing because well, today is the big day."

I smiled. He was so considerate. "I'm doing just wonderful! What about you my love?"

"Brilliant, even though I'm a little nauseous."

I gave a laugh. "Just take deep breaths and take to someone, anyone!"

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." I heard his footsteps walk away from the door. No sooner had I turned back around, there was another knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

"Dear, can I come in?" It was Molly.

"Of course!" I hurried to the door and opened it. Molly smiled at me.

"Dear, you must get ready! It is only an hour away!"

Molly's warning sent my nerves into a frenzy. I suddenly started to lose my composure.

"It really is an hour away. My gods, it is an hour away! I won't be able to be called Tonks anymore. What if he tires of me? What if we disagree?" I started rambling on and on. Molly just shook her head and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down dear. Here, sit." She pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I gratefully took the seat and took my own advice and started to breathe in and out. In and out. "Now let us get this dress of yours out."

She walked to the closet and pulled out my dress. I loved my dress. It was very me, but in an understated kind of way. It could best be described as a satin off-the-shoulder ball gown. The bodice was formfitting and hugged my curves. The skirt of the dress was huge, cinched and the back of it was beaded. It was ivory, and my shoes were dyed to match.

"Beautiful gown," Molly murmured.

"Thank-you," I said as I walked behind a screen to get ready. I changed my under garments into the standard white strapless bra and panties. I put on my garter and thigh-high stockings and put on my dress over my head.

"Need help dear?"

"Yes please," I replied while trying to find my way into the dress.

Several tense moments later, I stood in front of the floor-length mirror and gaped at my appearance. Gone was my spiky, pink hair. I stood face to face with the appearance that most have never really seen. My hair was long, curly and black. My eyes were dark, passionate and brown. I looked like my Mother and my aunt. I was the epitome of a Black but with a Tonks' nose. Remus would never recognize me. I put my face in my hands and shook my head.

"You look gorgeous dear!" Molly gasped. She rushed over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I breathed in and out. "No, look at me! I look like the woman who killed Sirius. Remus would never accept this."

"Dear, you look like your mother, not Bellatrix. And Remus would accept anything and everything when it comes to you. You look beautiful."

I looked up and took in my appearance once more. I sighed, defeated.

There was a knock on the door. Molly rushed to the door and opened it a crack. "Why of course you two can come in!" Ginny and Hermione rushed into the room. My bridesmaids smiled at each other.

"You look gorgeous Tonks," Hermione said quietly.

"Remus will flip out!" Ginny added.

I turned to them and saw that they were both grinning widely at me.

I shook my head and cleared it of all negative thoughts. Remus loved me. He won't freak out.

I sat down again and opened the drawer of the vanity. I took out a little folded up piece of paper. My hands shook as I unfolded it; it was my vows. I read them over and over again and folded it back up, wasting away 20 minutes. The room was silent.

"What time is it?" I asked Molly eventually.

"It is 3:25 dear," Molly said whilst consulting the clock on the wall. "Five minutes away!"

I swallowed hard, got up and nervously started fidgeting with every little thing in the room. I didn't mean to waste that much time.

There was a sharp rap at the door and I jumped out of my skin at the sound. Goodness Tonks, hold yourself together! Molly rushed to the door and opened it up. In walked Arthur. He was to give me away.

My wedding day would be one of the happiest days of my life; however, it put a lot into perspective. I missed my parents terribly; both of them had died. To remember them and honor them, I wore my Mom's pearl earrings and my Dad's ring on a gorgeous white gold chain. I had always dreamed of them giving me away to my knight in shining armor, but alas, that never happened. Remus was there for me when they passed away. He held me for hours on end, allowing me to use his sleeve as a handkerchief and his shoulder as a pillow. He was my light at a very dark time.

I remember one night I had showed up at his flat looking like a complete and total madwoman. My hair was standing up on end, I was extremely pale, my eyes were red and puffy, and I was in my pajamas because I had tried with every ounce of my very being to fall asleep. He opened the door immediately and ushered me inside without saying a word. With a hand on my back, he led me into his small living room, sat down in his favorite spot and opened up his arms in a welcoming kind of manner. I just stood there for a moment and then gave in. I curled up in his arms and just started to cry. He was the only person to ever see me show any weakness and he never exploited it. He had held me for 3 straight hours, never once getting up for a bathroom break. I had eventually fallen asleep in his arms, but he just kept on holding me.

"It's time Tonks!" Arthur said excitedly.

I turned to look at him and then took the arm he offered me.

Breathe in and out, in and out! I had to keep telling myself that in order to calm down. My bouquet, a gorgeous arrangement of light pink calla lilies, shook ever so slightly. I grasped Arthur's arm tightly, holding on for dear life. We slowly but surely descended the great stone steps that led to the entrance of Hogwarts. The wedding site was by the Black Lake. I took a glance at the setup and smiled. Hundreds of white chairs had been set up and at the end of each row, gorgeous calla lilies overflowed from great vases. I looked a little further and saw Remus at the end of the aisle. Harry and Ron stood beside him. Oh goodness! Remus looked so handsome.

Arthur and I got to the aisle and instantly, the orchestra struck up Fur Elise. Non-conventional, I know, but Remus and I absolutely adored it. All the guests stood up and turned to look at me. I instantly blushed. Remus looked at me, his eyes shining in the sunlight. I looked him straight in the eye and we both smiled. We held each other's gaze. By the time I had reached Remus, both of our eyes glistened with unshed tears. Arthur gave my cheek a kiss and hugged Remus tightly. Molly sat in the front row, crying her eyes out.

"I love you," I mouthed to Remus.

"I love you too," he mouthed back.

He took my hand in his own and we walked up to where Minerva stood. She was conducting our ceremony. Ever since Albus died, Minerva had taken the role of Headmistress and took on the role Albus had once done.

She began to speak but truthfully and honestly, I did not take in a word she said. I was too busy looking into Remus's eyes, counting and recounting every golden fleck. I repeated everything that had to be said and when it was Remus's turn, I watched his mouth the entire time. I did listen to Remus's vows intently.

"Nymph, when I first met you, I knew you were someone who I would never forget. Try as I might, this stubborn old wolf could not help but fall for you. Who could blame me really? You have this insatiable gift for making everyone feel comfortable. You always have a smile on your face which in turn made me smile. You were always there for me. You helped me through a tough time. When Sirius died, I really didn't know what to do. You took my hand and we grieved together.

With the threat of Voldemort, I didn't know what to do. I had lost my best friend and I was so terribly afraid I would lose you too. That's why I resisted so much, but in the end, we made it through. I love you and I always will; you are my best friend."

When he finished, he placed a lovely diamond ring upon my finger and kissed my hand. Minerva, with tears in her eyes, turned to me.

"Remus Lupin, my lovely Remus Lupin, my heart has ached for you from the moment we first spoke to one another. Although the state of the wizarding world was unstable, my love for you never faltered. I knew you loved me too; I saw it in your eyes. You played dumb to my affections for so long and every time I would bring it up, you would dismiss it and say it would never work. Either things were too difficult or you were too old. All of it never mattered to me, all I saw was you.

I had pictured this day so many times and every time I did, you were always the man I was standing up at the alter with. Remus, you are the love of my life. You brought me sunshine. You held me for hours on end when I needed you the most and I will never ever forget that. I waited for you Remus and let me tell you, the wait was certainly worth it. Nothing can compare to what I have now. I love you with all of my heart!" my voice shook at the end and I was dangerously close to weeping.

I looked up and saw that tears fell freely down Remus's face, as a matter of fact; tears fell freely down my face as well. Remus reached out a wiped a tear away. I took hold of his hand and placed the wedding band on his finger. I didn't let go.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Minerva exclaimed happily. Remus turned to me, smiled widely and kissed me with everything he had. I held on to him for dear life and put everything I had into the kiss as well. The guests all cheered and clapped and we walked down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!

The Great Hall was beautiful. Minerva was really much too kind to allow us to use Hogwarts for the ceremony and reception. Thousands of tiny candles hung from the ceiling and dozens of tiny tables littered the outskirts of the hall. There was a huge expanse of floor reserved for dancing. Remus and I greeted family and friends at the entrance.

"You look absolutely stunning Mrs. Lupin," Remus murmured in my ear. He kissed my neck and nuzzled his head there for a moment.

"And you look simply dashing Mr. Lupin," I replied. I kissed the top of his head and smiled. "Come on schnookums, we should head on in ourselves." I laughed at the out of the blue nickname I had just called him by. He winced at the nickname, but grinned nonetheless.

"May I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!" the wedding singer announced. We walked in and were applauded once more. I blushed and Remus did as well.

The singer struck up our wedding song, "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers, an old time muggle band.

Remus took hold of my waist and my hand and we began to sway gently back and forth.

_Oh... my love... my darling _

_I've hungered for your touch a long... lonely time _

_Time goes by so slowly _

_And time can do so much _

_Are you still mine? _

_I need your love _

_I need your love _

_God speed your love to me _

I put my head onto Remus's chest and inhaled his wonderful scent. I felt safe in his arms.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea... to the sea _

_To the open arms of the sea _

_Lonely rivers sigh _

_Wait for me _

_Wait for me _

_I'll be coming home _

_Wait for me _

Remus tightened his embrace on my waist and kissed my head. "I am so lucky to have you," he said softly.

"It wasn't luck Remus, you already had me," I replied. "And by the way, make a note of that last statement because that is the end of my cliché lovey dovey comments. From this moment on, everything thing I say or do will be totally and completely original."

Remus chuckled. "Ah, a grand adventure everyday!"

_Are you still mine? _

_I need your love _

_I need your love _

_God speed your love to me…_

The singer sang the last line and Remus, much to my surprised, dipped me. "You better believe it darling, you better believe it," I said as I came back up, and much to his surprise, I grabbed his face and kissed him with as much passion as humanly possible.

Author's Note: I am seriously considering keeping this story going on. Drop me a line with your opinions and thoughts. Reviews are loved dearly.


	4. How Do You Feel About a Baby?

I was not feeling well- plain and simple. Remus had been fussing over me nonstop. He couldn't possibly fathom what was wrong with me. I didn't know whether it was just a woman's intuition or the mere fact that a common cold had never made me feel like this, but I was almost positive that I was pregnant.

"Nymph, I think it's time we go to Mungos," Remus said as he stroked my hair. He was on the couch with a book propped up on the arm rest. My head was in his lap, and I was resting my sore feet.

I opened one eye and peered up at him. "You think?" I gave a laugh and earned myself a playful swat on the arm.

"Nymph, now's not the time to joke around. You haven't been feeling well for two weeks and we should have gone to St. Mungos about two weeks ago but you insisted that we wait it out. No more. I refuse to wait this out," he said with finality. There was no arguing with Remus, but a girl could always try.

"Remus, sweetheart, are you sure it isn't that time of the month- you are acting so snippy," I giggled. Remus looked down at me and tried very hard to hide that delicious grin of his I loved so much. He didn't win out though.

"You are lucky I love you so much." He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Oh, don't I know it! Alright, let's head on over to Mungos. I'm feeling a bit queasy. I'd like to know what that's all about," I said lightly.

I knew what it was about. If I was pregnant, which I knew I was, Remus would freak out- no doubt about it. I had to hear him moan about his hesitations in getting married in the first place but in the end I had won out. Having a baby is a totally different thing. Remus being a werewolf played heavily in the situation. Before getting married, Remus and I had researched thoroughly any cases reported of werewolves having children. We couldn't find a single one and that terrified Remus.

Once at Mungos, they sent me straight to an examination room. I sat on the examining table and dangled my feet over the edge. Remus stood by my side, looking pale and drawn. He had his arm around my shoulders and was tapping my arm with his fingers. It was his nervous habit.

"Remus, sweetheart, would you please calm down?" I asked with an exasperated sigh in my voice.

"What if something is seriously wrong?" he inquired. He looked at me with those dazzling gold eyes and I melted. I wanted to tell him right then and there what I suspected was going on with me but I just couldn't get the words out.

"Everything will be okay," I said. "I promise."

The healer walked in shortly after this little exchange and checked me out. She then waved her wand over my stomach. A little gold spark emitted from her wand and Remus paled even further. He knew what that meant. I heard him gulp and heard his heart start to beat a little faster.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. It looks like you are going to be parents!" the healer smiled. I gave a half-hearted smile in return and Remus just blinked. Taking the hint, the healer left the room quietly.

"You knew," he said. It wasn't a question.

I shook my head in the affirmative and he closed his eyes. His hands flew up to his temples and remained there. "How long Nymph?"

"I- I didn't know for sure. I mean, I had an idea that maybe I was, but I thought that it just wasn't possible. We were so safe. Oh Remus!" I sputtered out.

He let out a long, low sigh and turned to face me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "We were safe but things happen Nymph. Tell me, and please be honest, do you want to have this baby? We don't know if this child will be a werewolf; we have no idea what could come of this. Are you ready for this? I mean, really ready for this?"

I had prepared myself for this talk all week. "I am ready for this Remus. I don't care about the repercussions or the possible dangers of this. I want to have your children. I will love this baby no matter what, and I know I can do it because I'll have you by my side. I thought I made that clear to you before we got married. You make me stronger," I said earnestly. This rant was so out of character. I usually joked about everything but this was serious and not even my witty remarks would be able to lighten the mood.

Remus was obviously taken back by this declaration. He didn't speak for a long time. He paced back and forth in front of me and I couldn't help but feel like a naughty child waiting for her reprimanding. He didn't look at me as he paced. He just kept his eyes to the floor. He looked like death- I must have looked the same. My appearance changed completely after I started feeling nauseous those few weeks ago. My vivid, vibrant hair was a mousy brown once more- much like those days of my pining away for Remus.

I was worried and nervous, and I wanted to hear his response so badly. I was afraid of what he had to say. I knew I shouldn't doubt him. I knew that Remus was always true to his word but did he really want this? He promised he would love and honor me and stick with me through whatever life has to offer but would he keep this promise?

Not to mention, Remus was constantly worried about the war that was plaguing the wizarding community. Would he really want to bring a child into this world with the threat of Voldemort hanging over our heads? I could only hope he would put aside the fact that we were in the middle of something truly dangerous and live in the moment. I didn't want him to put his life, or our life on hold because of this. I sighed.

Remus stopped short, and I looked up at him. He came over to me a placed a hand on either side of my face. He looked me in the eye and then bent down and gave me a soft, chaste kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked quietly.

"I love you and I love this baby. Whatever happens, we'll get through this together," he whispered. He kissed my cheek and then gave me another kiss on the lips.

I hopped off the table and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you Remus Lupin, and I could not have asked for a better husband." I kissed him hard and ran my hands through his graying hair.

Once broken apart, I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the examination room. "So, I was thinking about names…" I started.

"One thing at a time Nymph, one thing at a time."


End file.
